A document may be requested from a machine (e.g., a server machine) belonging to a network, and the network may correspond to a domain (e.g., uspto.gov, stanford.edu, or slwip.com). The request may include a locator (e.g., a Uniform Resource Locator (URL)) of the document, and the machine may use the locator to provide the document in response to the request.
The document may describe an item, and the item may be available for purchase (e.g., from a seller of the item). For example, the product may take the form of a good (e.g., a physical object), a service (e.g., performed by a service provider), information (e.g., digital media), a license (e.g., authorization to access something), or any suitable combination thereof. An item may be a specimen (e.g., an individual instance) of a category of items, and multiple items may constitute multiple specimens of the category. For example, the category of items may represent a product of which an item is an individual specimen. Accordingly, a seller of a product may use a document to describe an item as a specimen of a product.
The seller may use a network-based system to present the item to a user of the network-based system (e.g., a potential buyer of the item). Examples of network-based systems include commerce systems (e.g., shopping websites), publication systems (e.g., classified advertisement websites), listing systems (e.g., auction websites), and transaction systems (e.g., payment websites). The item may be presented within a document (e.g., a webpage) that describes the item or product. One or more users may search the network-based system (e.g., by submitting queries) for such documents or similar information regarding details of the item or product.